Stay with me Until the very end
by Nessa4life
Summary: Bellatrix/Hermione I have never wrote a fan fic before so please bare with me. Bellatrix is helping Hermione and her friends try and defeat the Dark lord. Is she a double agent? Can she really be trusted? Does she start developing feelings for Hermione or is she trying to hurt her.
1. Chapter 1

I have never wrote fan fic before but I been reading A lot of Bellatrix/Hermione stories. Some pissed me off but some I liked. I love Bellatrix and Hermione tho.. So here I go and please bare with me.

...

Night had fallen when the golden trio arrived at Malfoy Manor. Dolohov came in the house with a struggling Harry. While Pettigrew (wormtail) brought in Ron. Hermione was being dragged in by Greyback. Lucius and Narcissa stood near the fire place. Greyback holding Hermione against him by her throat.

Bellatrix" well well well look what we have here, the boy lives and his dirty little friends. The joke of a pure blood who cant cast the simplest spells and a fithy little mudblood, just staring at you lot makes me sick."

Greyback pushing Hermione hard against him, smelling her hair and putting his head on her neck. Hermione shakes with fear. Bellatrix walks up to Greyback.

Bellatrix"what is it you think you are doing mutt?"

Greyback"I just want to have a little fun with her. She smells so good, I love it when they are afraid."

Bellatrix walks back and forth when she makes eye contact with Hermione. While Greyback pushes her more into him. Bellatrix stepped closer to Hermione knowing exactly what Greybacks has in mind. Bellatrix grabbed Hermions arm and threws her to the ground.

Bellatrix" Listen here mutt you can have her after I am done with her. Now take the Potter boy and his little red head friend downstairs to the dungeon, while me and this fihty mudblood have a girl to girl chat."

Greyback and the other 2 death eaters leave the room taking the boys to the dungeon. Bellatrix walks around Hermione as a hunter stalking her prey.

Bellatrix"How did you get into my vault?"

Hermione mumbles.

Bellatrix pushes Hermione back"Excuse me mudblood. I can't hear you!"

Hermione looked up. We didn't.

Bellatrix" I don't like liars but what do I expect from a dirty mudblood?"

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione "Crucio!"

Hermiones body felt the pain trying to breathe. Bellatrix stopped the curse. Hermione trying to breathe.

Bellatrix"Now Mudblood How did you get into my vault!?"

Hermione gulping "We didn't"

Bellatrix kicked Hermione to where Hermione was on her back. Bellatrixs climbed on top of Hermione.

Bellatrix"Mudblood tell me how you got into my vault."

Hermione studders "We didn't"

Bellatrix held her wand tightly pointing it at Hermions arm.

Hermione screaming is all you can hear. Bellatrix has curved mudblood into her arm. Bellatrix stood up while Hermione was crying on the floor holding her arm.

Bellatrix"Narcissa, Lucius leave me and this mudblood alone."

Lucius"I will do no such thing. This is my house."

Bellatrix"LEAVE NOW BEFORE I TELL THE DARK LORD HOW YOU DISOBEYED ME WHILE I AM QUESTIONING THIS DIRT."

Lucius huffed then left with Narcissa at his side.

Once the door closed Bellatrix reached her hand out to Hermione. Hermione hesitated before taking Bellatrixs hand.

Hermione"what are you doing?"

Bellatrix huffed after pulling Hermione up.

Bellatrix "Look I don't want to hurt you."

Hermione"sure didn't look like it." she held her arm close to her.

Bellatrix"I had to. I am"

Just then the door started opening. Bellatrix pushed Hermione against the wall planting her lips firmly on to Hermiones and Hermione to her surprised felt her self kissing back. Greyback pulled Bellatrix off Hermione.

Bellatrix"What do you think you are doing mutt?"

Greyback"What are you doing? You said I couldn't have fun with her."

Bellatrix"I said after I was done with her and not a moment before now GET OUT!"

Greyback stayed staring at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smiled and held her wand out to Greyback "Curico"

Greybacks body flung pain surging threw him. When Bellatrix finally stopped the curse Greyback started crawling out of the room closing the door. Hermione still shock looking at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix" as I was saying. I am sorry I hurt you. I can heal that for you."

Bellatrix pointing to Hermiones arm. Hermione nodded. Bellatrix gently ran her wand over Hermiones arm mumbling some words and her arm was healed.

Hermione"Thank you. Why are you being nice."

Bellatrix" I can't say to much. I have a plan to get you guys out of here though but you have to do as I say understand Ms. Ganger?"

Hermione"Hermione."

Bellatrix"Huh?"

Hermione"call me Hermione please." she said softly.

Bellatrix smiled a little "Okay Hermione ready to hear the plan?"

Hermione nodded.

Bellatrix"You need to take my wand from me then knock me out. You guys should be able to get out of here."

Hermione."Why are you doing this."

Bellatrix" I told you I cant tell you much but just know that I am not working for Volodemort. I just hope Mr. Potter is as good as he is suppose to be. Now lets do this we don't have much time left."

Bellatrix pulled something out of her pocket. "Look if you need me use this" its a shiney disk. "all you have to do is call for me I have the other one. I will help you and your friends as much as I can."

Hermione looked surprised and took the disk and put it in her pocked.

Bellatrix"okay are you ready?"

Hermione nodded.

Bellatrix held out her wand for Hermione to take from her. Hermione yanks the wand from Bellatrixs hand. Bellatrix closed her eyes ready for whatever spell Hermione uses on her. Hermione softly pushs her lips onto Bellatrixs and they both respond feeling a surge of electricity running threw them. They both slowly pull away making eye contact as Hermione slowly starts walking backwards.

Hermione softly says " I am sorry." then points her newly wand at Bellatrix "FLIPENDO DUO"

Bellatrix flow back into the wall and was knocked out. Hermione goes to Bellatrix and whispered in her ear " I am sorry" she kissed Bellatrixs ear and took off to the boys.

Hermione went to the dungeon blasted the doors opened.

Harry"how did you?"

Hermione"Ill explain later we dont have much time."

Hermione grabbed Harry and Rons hand and dissipated near a small cottage. She let go of their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry"Hermione"

Hermione just looks into the distance."

Ron"Hermione"

Still no response from Hermione.

Harry puts his hand on Hermione. She jumps.

Harry" Are you okay?"

Hermione"yeah sorry guys it is just crazy what just happen."

Ron"well tell us how did you get away from the insane."

Hermione"she let me go."

Harry "what do you mean she let you go."

Hermione"she tortured me a little bit but after she kicked everyone out of the room she healed me and um told me how to get us all out of there."

Ron"Hermione that does not make any sense."

Harry nodded.

Hermione"I know it doesn't but that is what happen she also said she was not working for Voldemort but she couldn't say more then that. She said she would help us as much as she can."

Hermione reached in her pocked and showed them the disk Bellatrix gave her.

Hermione"she said if we needed her to call her on this and she can appear where ever we are."

Harry"That could be a trap."

Hermione"why would she help us escape."

Ron"To get you trust her so she can Crucio us all."

Hermione rolled her eyes thinking to herself she is glad she didn't mention the kiss.

Harry"well lets not use that disk unless we know for sure."

They all agreed and started to walk toward the little cottage. When they got to the cottage they realized that it was empty. They started making them selves comfortable. Harry had started a fire while Ron started to cook some mushroom soup for them. Hermione sat on the couch thinking about a certain curly black haired women.

Narcissa and Lucius rush back in to the room to find Bellatrix knocked out on the floor. Narcissa kneels down to her older sister and softly nudges Bellatrix. Bellatrix slowly starts to stir.

Narcissa"Are you okay?"

Bellatrix slowly opens her eyes and jumps up. "No I am not okay that filthy mudblood is gone!"

Narcissa slowly stands up.

Lucius "I can't believe you let her get away."

Bellatrix gave him a dirty look. " I DID NOT LET HER GET AWAY! I will make her pay when I see her again."

Bellatrix leaves the room as she pushes Lucius out of her way. Bellatrix got to her room and smiled to herself feeling satisfied that Hermione and her friends had gotten away.

Hermione laid her self down in bed and slowly drifted herself off to sleep.

 _Hermione's looking into soft black eyes slowly moving her hands softly down a curvy sides. Hermione feels soft hands slowly on her the bare skin of her back. Hermione's trembling hands slowly undoing the Bellatrix's corset slipping off of her, exposing her beautiful rounded breast. Hermione's breathe hitches. Bellatrix grabs the bottom of Hermione's shirt and in one swift motion removes it. Hermione leans in and captures Bellatrix's soft lips. Bellatrix starts softly kissing Hermione's jaw line and slowly moves to her neck. Hermione softly moans. Bellatrix sucks on Hermione's pulse point while her hand slowly sides her hand pants._

Hermione jumps up flushed with her fingers on her lips remembering what it actually felt like when Bellatrix had kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione started looking around the room when she finally realized she was fully awake and it had all been a dream that Bellatrix was never there. It was still dark out no light in sight and she knew everyone was sleeping. Hermione went to her door and locked it to keep anyone from coming in.

Hermione grabbed the shiny disk and called for Bellatix. It has been a few minutes and Hermione gave up and sat back on the bed as she put the disk on top of the night stand. Bellatrix popped in.

Bellatrix" Are you okay?" asking with a worried look on her face and her wand in hand."

Hermione looked at her and smiled "Everything is fine but with how long you took to get here I could of been died by now."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow "You think your funny don't you?"

Hermione's smile grew a little bigger "Maybe a little"

They both were looking into each others eyes.

Hermione blushes a little"Um You can sit next to me only if you want to."

Bellatrix slowly walked over to Hermione and sat by her on the bed.

Hermione"Are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you."

Bellatrix" I am okay it hurt a little but I am more glad that you guys are all okay."

Hermione nodded we are all okay thanks to you. I wish you could tell me more of why you helped us."

Bellatrix"I wish I could but If I did I am afraid that it would do more damage then good. I need you guys to stay safe and in order for me to do that I can't tell you but If I did the you know who might kill me and I wouldn't be able to help you guys."

Hermione"your not telling me so that you stay alive so you can help us? Your risking your self for us?"

Bellatrix"Yes it is my order to protect you guys and I can not say more then that. Do you guys need any supplies?"

Hermione thinks" some food and maybe some water if you are able to, I am getting really tired of mushroom soup." she laughs a little

Bellatrix nodded and smiles "give me an hour and I will be back"

Bellatrix dissipated and Hermione looked at the spot where Bellatrix had been sitting."

When Bellatrix finally came back she notices Hermione sleeping peacefully. Bellatrix places the bags on the floor and carefully leans over to Hermiones ear and whispers "You are so beautiful. Goodnight" Bellatrix kissed her cheek and dissipated out of there."

Hermione woke up the morning looking at the bag of food Bellatrix had gotten for them and felt her heartache because Bellatrix did not wake her up. Hermione jumped in the shower and got ready for the day. Hermione grabbed the bags and headed down stairs.

Hermione"Good morning Harry and Ron."

The boys" Good Morning Hermione sleep well?"

Ron"Wow look at the food you got, but how?"

Hermione turned her head" I um. well see."

Harry"what did you do?"

Hermione"I called Bellatrix. She asked what we needed. I personally was getting feed up with mushroom soup."

Harry"she could of hurt you."

Ron"how do we know this food isn't poison?"

Hermione"I fell asleep before she came back If she wanted to kill me she could of last night while I was sleeping. I trust her. I am not sure why but I do."

Harry" I want to believe you but with everything she has done. I guess people can change so maybe if she does something or gives us information we could use."

Hermione"she can't tell us to much if Voldemort found out he will kill her and then she would not be able to help us."

Harry nodded

Ron"we will worry about that later. Hermione it is your turn to get the firewood then we will talk more about what we are going to do next."

Hermione agreed then went outside. Ron and Harry checked the house in case anyone was around or trying to figure out their plans. Ron went to Hermione's room and noticed the shiny disk that was still sitting on the nightstand. Ron and Harry met in the living room.

Ron" I think we should call her ourselves."

Harry nodded "Hermione might be mad though."

Ron" she will get over it and we can figure out what to do."

Ron held the disk in his hand and called for Bellatrix. Bellatrix showed up in a puffy of smoke.

Bellatrix"Look I got here faster so that Id have enough time to sav." she was shocked to see Ron holding the shiny disk.

Harry"Hermione told us you were trying to help us?"

Bellatrix"yes is everything okay?"

Bellatrix scans the room. "Wheres Hermione, is she okay?"

Harry could see the worried look in her eyes. "she is okay just out getting firewood."

Bellatrix took a deep breathe "good"

Ron"so what are you playing at?"

Bellatrix" what do you mean?"

Harry" We just want to know why you are helping us? what is in it for you?"

Bellatrix"I am helping because I wish Volodemort dead. I wish to be free. I want to go back to my normal life before him."

She could see the doubt in there eyes.

Ron"They wouldn't free you not after everything you have done."

Bellatrix steps to Ron. Ron and Harry raise there wands.

Bellatrix"And what have I done?"

Ron stood firmly "Longbottom."

The front door opened and Hermione looked at them. Hermione looked at Bellatrix and smiled.

Hermione"What is going on?"

Bellatrix took a step back from Ron.

Bellatrix" I was about to explain to your friend Ron."

Ron"Her Boyfriend."

Bellatrix felt a sharp pain in her chest.

Hermione ignored Ron.

Bellatrix took a deep "My apologize I was just about to explain to your boyfriend Ron and Harry about the Longbottom incident."

Harry"please continue."

Bellatrix" I am not sure how to explain it all without it jeopardizing everything we are doing. I can only tell you guys that I wasn't there."

Ron hufft" You expect us to believe that? You were arrested for it."

Bellatrix took a breath "Do you mind" as she gestured to the couch."

Hermione " Of course sorry."

Bellatrix sat down "I can't say to much. I wasn't there until after what had happen was done. I was told only way I could be a loyal servant is to do so if he came back. So I did. After we beat him you guys will understand everything."

Harry "we still need to be able to trust you is there anything you could tell us that can help beat him."

Bellatrix nodded " I want to help you guys so I will tell you guys everything I know, but I will need to go back to him in time so he doesn't catch on."

Harry and Ron nodded.

Hermione" Would you guys like some tea?"

They boys agreed.

Hermione"Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix couldn't look at Hermione. "Yes please."

Hermione felt sadden she long to make eye contacted with Bellatrix.


	4. Chapter 4

I know some of my stuff in the story is mixed up but sorry. It is a fanfic after all...hope you all enjoy. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.

Ron" So how do we stop him?"

Bellatrix "There are things around called Horcrux."

Hermione hands the boys their tea and then hands Bellatrix hers trying to make eye contact. Bellatrix looks away from Hermione.

Bellatrix"Thank you."

Harry"what are horcrux?"

Hermione"A very bad spell that can split part of your soul into objects but in order to cast it you would have to kill."

They all look at Hermione in shock.

Ron laugh"Yep still a Miss know it all."

They laughed slightly.

Bellatrix"once the Horcrux are all gone then and only then are you able to defeat Voldemort."

Harry"How do we find these objects and do we even know what they are?

Belltrix"I know what all the horcrux are but I am not sure where they all are."

Ron"well what are they?"

Bellatrix trying to remember everything Voldemort told her. "Oh Tom Riddle's diary, his fathers ring, a Slytherin necklace, a RavenClaw diadem, um Hufflepuff cup and his snake Nagini." She stopped her self before she said the last one.

Harry "Dumbledore took care of the ring himself. I was with him for that one."

Hermione" Tom Riddle's diary that is what you took care of in the Chamber of secrets."

Ron" So we only have to find 4 of them. Not hard at all." He huffs.

Bellatrix stood up "OH I KNOW WHERE ONE IS!"

Harry" Where?"

Bellatrix"My vault at Gringotts."

Hermione."How?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes "Because I am Voldemorts most loyal servent he would never believe I would betray him. He gave it to me awhile back to put in my vault for safe keeping."

They took in everything Bellatrix had said. Bellatrix got up to go to the kitchen to put her tea cup in the sink when Hermione followed her.

Hermione"Thank you for all the information."

Bellatrix the first time all night really looked at Hermione "It is my pleasure I told you I am here to help you guys and I am sorry about the kiss if I would of known that you had a boyfriend I wouldn't of kissed you." Bellatrix turned to walk away.

Hermione softly grabbed Bellatrix's arm and turned her around. "Ron is not my boyfriend and I am sorry I didn't correct him when he said that."

Hermione softly running her hand on Bellatrix's arm. Bellatrix looks Hermione in the eyes.

Ron called to the kitchen " Bellatrix are you able to get pictures of what we are looking for so we know?"

Bellatrix and Hermione walked out to the living room. "I believe I might be able to."

Bellatrix tattoo started pulsing and stinging. "Ow I have to go I am being summoned."

Hermione"Be careful"

Bellatrix nodded and a second later she was gone.

Ron"So what do we do know?"

Harry" That is a good question because I am not even sure."

Hermione" Do you guys trust her?"

Harry" Still a little soon but maybe if she brings us pictures so we know what we are looking for."

Ron" I will if she gets us into her vault."

Harry is in the kitchen cooking dinner for them by now it has been hours since Bellatrix had left.

Harry "So I was thinking that we would have to go after Nagini last since he is always with Voldemort."

Ron" We would have to try and lead him away some how."

Hermione"We also need to figure out how to destory all the Horcrux."

Harry finished dinner. They all sat and ate in silence.

They both started heading for bed.

Hermione" Goodnight boys."

In Unison "Goodnight"

Harry" We do need to think of a plan tomorrow and figure out what we are going to do."

They all left to their bedrooms.


	5. Chapter 5

However Hermione did not go straight to bed. Hermione tried to sleep but she couldn't get Bellatrix out of her mind. She was holding that she was okay. Hermione reached in her pocket and grabbed the shiny disk she had taken back from Ron earlier. Hermione called Bellatrix.

The next thing she knew Bellatrix was standing in front of her.

Bellatrix"I think I made it in record time to save your life."

Bellatrix chuckled to her self and smiling.

Hermione "I am glad you are okay. I was worried."

Bellatrix"I think I can handle it if I needed to. After all I am feared by all."

Hermione" Expect Voldemort. He could kill you."

Bellatrix sat on the bed. "Well as long as I don't make him make we should be okay. Well I should be okay."

Hermione"You don't scare me anymore."

Bellatrix smiled "I am very pleased to hear that Ms. Ganger."

Hermione threw a pillow at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix"So have you guys planned what you guys are going to do?"

Hermione" We were hoping you could get us into your vault so we can get the cup."

A long pause.

Bellatrix" I can't do that. I am sorry as much as I want to."

Hermione looked down "Oh"

Bellatrix"Oh let me explain."

Hermione"No it is okay. I shouldn't of expected you to be able to take us."

Bellatrix" If I go He will know it was me. I have to stay with him or with the other death eaters so he doesn't think I helped. I have a few death eaters hair to put in a poly juice potion for Harry and Ron."

Bellatrix pulled out 2 vials with a little bit of hair in them and sets them on the night stand.

Hermione"That is a good idea. What about me."

Bellatrix"Well you my dear sweet Hermione will need a piece of my hair so that you look like me."

Bellatrix pulls a few pieces of her hair out of her head then hands it to Hermione.

Hermione" I have no idea how I am suppose to act like you"

Bellatrix"Took me a bit to act like me. hmmm Think of something you hate. Something that makes you angry."

Hermione" I hate the word mudblood. I hate that I had to take my parents memories away it makes me mad I can scream."

Bellatrix"Well use it tomorrow picture that whoever is in your way is making you feel that."

Hermione" What makes you angry?"

Bellatrix bit her lip "My parents made me marry a man I didn't love let alone I barely knew him. I have never been in love all because my parents, and because of Voldemort."

Hermione put her hand on top of Bellatrix's hand.

Hermione" I don't think anyone knows how much they stole from you."

Bellatrix" it is okay though because right now I am doing everything they would hate."

Bellatrix lean in and softly pushed her lips on to Hermiones. Hermione slowly deepens the kiss. They both slowly pull away breathing hard. Resting their foreheads on to each other.

Bellatrix" I have been wanting to do that since last night."

Hermione smiled "so have I. You have been on my mind all day."

Bellatrix "Good. But I have to go before they find out I am missing much longer."

Hermione nods "Is noon good tomorrow?"

Bellatrix" That sounds perfect we have a meeting tomorrow at the time. Oh and one more thing."

Bellatrix waved her wand on the night stand.

Hermione"that looks exactly like your wand."

Bellatrix" Thats because my wand is the key to getting the Goblins to let you into my vault."

Hermione picked up the mimic wand that looked exactly like Bellatrix's wand.

Hermione" Great this should get us in."

Bellatrix took the mimic wand away from Hermione "Nope this one will not get you in to my vault."

Bellatrix hesitated before handing Hermione her actually wand."

Hermione but her hand up and shock her head "No I cant take it this leaves you defenseless."

Bellatrix "You need to it is the only way you will be able to get into my vault and destroy the cup."

Hermione sight heavily "okay I guess." Hermione took the wand away from Bellatrix.

Bellatrix" besides the fake wand isn't 100 percent useless. I'll be able to get back to you later at least."

Hermione"I guess that is at least something."

Bellatrix" Well I should I am really gonna go now."

Hermione nodded. Bellatrix give Hermione one last kiss before she dissapates. Hermione falls back on the bed as soon as Bellatrix leaves. Smiling to herself and falling fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Hermione came running down the stairs to see the boys sitting at the table talking and drinking coffee.

Boys"Morning"

Hermione"Morning"

Hermione sat down.

Harry"SO we have been trying to work out plan that may work."

Hermione"Oh I have one. Bellatrix came to me last night with it."

Ron"She was here again last night?"

Hermiona"Yes I called her last night to make sure she was okay."

Harry"What did she suggest?"

Hermione"We start off at getting the cup from her vault first. We drink poly juice potion and you guys will be 2 of their death eaters and I will be Bellatrix."

Ron"And why can't Bellatrix come with us?"

Hermione" Because she needs to keep up appearance there. We are going at noon because they will be busy at a meeting so they will all be together and distracted."

Harry" Well that all sounds good expect we do not have any poly juice potion and it takes a month to make."

Hermione"already covered I have 3 viles of it in the room. She gave it to me last night."

Ron"She gave you everything we needed for it didn't she?"

Hermione"Yes she is just trying to help."

Ron"We don't even know if we can trust her"

Harry"Well I guess now is the perfect time to see if we can."

Ron"What if we can't and this is a trap?"

Hermione" If it was a trap why would she give me this?"

Hermione slowly took out Bellatrix's wand from her pocket.

Harry"That is her wand isn't it?"

Ron" Are we even sure that is actually the real one."

Hermione"yes she made the fake one on the nightstand and after I took it she took it from me and gave me this one."

Harry"giving you her wand would leave her defenseless."

Ron" Why would she do that. Unless she really is working to help us."

Hermione"Exactly what I have been trying to tell you guys."

Harry" Well lets hurry and get everything done so that we don't leave her defenseless for to long.

They nodded in agreement. A little later it was almost noon all three go up into Hermione's room. Hermione hands each of them a vile. They each down their viles. They each grabbed their stomachs as they each slowly changed into who they were suppose to change into.

Ron"Bloody Hell you look scary Hermione."

Hermione"Good so do you guys."

Harry"Alright guys lets do this."

They arrived in Diagon Alley and made there way into Gringotts while the other witches and wizards move quickly to get out of their way. A wizard didn't move out of Hermione (Bellatrix) way fast enough. She shoved him out of her way "Move it you disgusting half-blood!" The boys were shocked and scared with how Hermione acted a lot like Bellatrix.

Hermione(Bellatrix) walked up to one of the Goblins at the stand. "I want in my vault and I want in there now."

The Goblin looked down at her "Always nice to see you Ms. Lestrange."

(Bellatrix)"I don't have time for the pleasantry I want in my vault now!"

Goblin"Whats the urgency and you know Ms. Lestrange I need wand verification."

(Bellatrix) "I need to see what the disgusting mudblood and her filthy friends took from my vault since they managed to break in under your nose!"

(Bellatrix) Carefully handed her wand to the Goblin. The Goblin held it for a few seconds. Then handed it back.

Goblin "as you wish Ms. Lestrange."

The Goblin took them to the cart and the cart sped off towards Bellatrix's vault. Once the cart stopped (Bellatrix and the other death eaters) headed into Bellatrix's vault leaving the goblin outside."

Harry" Don't touch anything guys. Just keep an eye out."

They start looking all around trying to find the slowly started noticing that the polyjuice potion was starting to ware off.

Ron"We have to hurry"

Harry looks to a stacked to almost the roof of the vault and he spotted the cup and pointed.

Harry pointed"Over there but I don't think I can reach it."

Herimone"Levicorpus" Hermione pointed her wand at it.

Harry caught it ignoring as it searing his flesh and thousands of replica cups start appearing. They struggled trying to raise above the cups while Harry tries to hold on to the original. They were panicking. Hermione trying to keep pushing herself up her hands sank, she felt something sharp she grabbed it and pulled it up.

Hermione whispered" Only a true gryffindoor can wield the sword of the brave hero." She spoke louder "Harry Here"

Harry grabbed the sword and shoved it into the cup, feeling the power leave it as sparks flew."

For a moment Harry and Voldemort could see little glimpses of what had happened. Harry could see Voldemort screaming before he came back. Harry knocked the Goblin out real fast so that he couldn't tell anyone what was going on. The trio ran out of the vault and moved stealthy threw the tunnel. They heard carts coming. They started running and dodging green lights coming towards them as they shot back light blue lights. They turned down another tunnel and they seen a tiny light. They shot there wand at the same time and blasted an opening to where they were outside. Once outside they dissipated back at the cottage.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron"Bloody hell that was a close one"

Harry"yeah but now he knows what we are looking for and I think he will do everything to try and stop us."

Harry put the sword down on the table.

Harry" altho atleast we know we can trust Bellatrix"

Hermione"yeah I just hope she is okay."

Ron" I am sure she is. Probably call her later night though just in case"

Hermione nodded.

They sat on the couch for a few minutes trying to figure out their next move.

Harry"I think that we need Bellatrix to help us find the others."

Ron"yeah since he already knows what we are looking for she should just stick with us and help us the rest of the way."

Hermione"But if she did that he would kill her."

Ron"He might kill her either way, he may kill any of us."

They all looked down. Harry"He is right. You guys can back out and I can finish this mission by myself."

They looked taken back. Hermione"we are in this together"

Ron"Whatever happens we are here."

Harry" I am not sure where to look next but I think this should be our last night here."

Hermione"yep and Ron your turn to get the fire wood."

Ron went out and got the wood while Hermione started to cook dinner.

Later that evening as they all went to their bedrooms. Hermione sat on her bed excited and trying to hide her smile as she rubbed the shiny disk calling for Bellatrix. It took 10 minutes for Bellatrix to appear and when she did Hermione was scared.

Hermione "RON, HARRY HELP!"

Ron and Harry ran into the room to see Bellatrix laying on the floor covered in blood with some cuts all over her. They all looked at her and clear as day in her arm the words Blood Traitor. Harry pointed her wand at Bellatrix and levitated her to Hermione's bed.

Hermione" Ron get some hot water please and Harry some rags please. For anyone to be able to heal her we need to clean her up and she were the bloods coming from."

Ron ran out of the room and got a big pot of hot water and Harry got some towels. Ron sat the pot on the floor and Harry handed each of them a rag.

Hermione" Um boys."

They look at her.

Hermione" We don't know where all the cuts are and I don't think she would like it if you guys."

Boys in unison"Ohh gotcha"

The boys left the room.

Hermione grabbed a rag and dipped it in the hot water and twisting it to get most the water out of it. Hermione slowly starts wiping the the already dry blood. She starts wiping her face whispering softly to her "Come back to me Bellatrix please." Hermione stripped her clothes off of her so that she can see how bad the damage was. Hermione blushed deeply at seeing Bellatrix naked. Hermione quickly laid the a sheet over her only exposing the pale white skin she needed to see to clean her up. Once all the blood was cleaned up Hermione not sure what exactly they had done to her started whispering "reparifors" while holding her wand over Bellatrix. Bellatrix body slowly started to heal. She couldn't believe that they had used sectumsempra on one of their death eaters. Hermione sat watching over Bellatrix hoping that she would wake up soon not knowing that Bellatrix was fighting a different battle inside her mind.

Voldemort screamed

Lucius "What is it my lord?"

Voldemort "They knew about the horcrux in Bellatrixs vault!" He started walking around each one of his death eaters. "I wonder how they found out!"

Snape"Wh...Who would of told them My lord?"

Voldemort still walking around them and looking at them. "I am not sure there are only a few of you knew of the one in the Vault."

Greyback"Well My lord punish who every did it get rid of the blood traitor"

Voldemort "In due time. I am sure I know who betrayed me."

Voldemort stood face to face with Bellatrix. Bellatrix looked at Voldemort. Voldemort then moved in a swift motion and stood in front of Draco.

Voldemort" Little Draco why must you betray me?"

Draco" I...I didn't my lord."

Voldemort"You must of. No one else sees them expect you at the school."

Draco" I swear I didn't my lord"

Voldemort"Such a sweet innocent boy. You do know that I do not like to be betrayed"

Narcissa" My lord I do not think he would betray you we are loyal to you and only you my lord" Narcissa shaking and scared for her son.

Voldemort" Ah Narcissa You son must get his innocents from you because we know how Lucius is."

Narcissa" I am sorry my lord. My son is loyal to you."

Draco" I only wish to serve you my lord."

Voldemort" To bad I wish to not believe you."

Voldemort held out his wand towards Draco. Draco closed his eyes.

Bellatrix "Wait!"

Voldemort stopped and looked at her. "What is it now?"

Bellatrix"It was me. I told them about my Vault. Draco and Narcissa had nothing to do with it."

Voldemort" Well this is a change of events my most loyal servant betrayed me."

Bellatrix" I am sorry my lord"

Voldemort shook his head "I am not your lord and you are nothing to me."

Without hesitation he pointed his wand at Bellatrix "Sectumsempra" It hit Bellatrix quick she had not time to dodge it. she started bleeding from many cuts that hit her body. He let her go and she fell to the ground bleeding.

Voldemort "Show her what we do to blood traitors!"

Greyback "With pleasure My lord." Greyback pointed his wand at her "Sectumsempra"

More cuts and blood appeared on her body. Then Greyback stopped.

Narcissa"I think she learned her lesson my lord."

Voldemort"Is that so? You think I should let her off easy?"

Narcissa"No my lord."

Voldemort" Good. Narcissa I want you to scar the blood traitor."

Narcissa" What my lord?"

Voldemort" I want you to write blood traitor on her arm"

Narcissa"But she is my sister."

Voldemort" I don't care! She betrayed me! Don't make me think you and your son are on her side and then I will have to punish you and your son!"

Narcissa hesitated for a second then slowly walked over to Bellatrix. Bellatrix looked up at her slowly. Narcissa pointed her wand at her sisters arm and slowly started moving her wand. The words slowly appeared on Bellatrix's arm Blood Traitor as a tear rolled down her face while watching her little sister. When Narcissa was done she walked over to her son Draco as Voldemort was laughing.

Snape" You aren't going to let her live are you my lord?"

Voldemort" Of course not I don't let Traitors live!"

Voldemort pointed his wand again at Bellatrix ready to send the killing curse towards her. Bellatrix felt Hermione calling her. Bellatrix dissipated then passed out before she made it to the cottage."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was laying on the bed next to Bellatrix softly stroking her head. Bellatrix slowly started to stir.

Hermione"please come back to me Bella"

Bellatrix"mm... I like that."

Hermione"Like what?"

Bellatrix"You calling me Bella."

Hermione softly started smiling. Bellatrix started to set up holding the sheet tightly realizing she was naked.

Bellatrix"You didn't have to wait for me to pass out to take advantage of me." Bellatrix shot Hermione a coy smile.

Hermione "I didn't!...Um...your clothes were bloody and I um...was trying to clean you up. What happen?"

Bellatrix smiled knew she was making Hermione nervous. "So see something you liked?"

Hermione blushed. Then there was a light knock on the door and Harry peaked his head in.

Harry"I heard voices is it okay to come in?"

Bellatrix covered herself tightly with the sheet" Yes"

Harry and Ron came in and kept their eyes off Bellatrix and sat on the floor across from her.

Hermione"are you ready to tell us what happen?"

Bellatrix"Yes...Voldemort found out I betrayed him. He knew you guys found the cup in my vault. He thought that it was Draco who betrayed him. I couldn't let him hurt him. Draco is a prat but he is still my nephew. Him and Narcissa are the only family I have beside Tonk and her mother who I haven't talked to in a long time. I don't even want to think of my low life husband."

Harry"what else happen?"

Bellatrix took a deep breathe" Voldemort used a curse on me. Greyback used the same one. I felt like I was dying. Then Narcissa tried to stop them, but he told them that if they didn't help he would kill them for being on my side. Narcissa marked bloodtraitor in my arm."

Bellatrix looked down.

Hermione" I seen that but I couldn't held that. I am sorry I tried."

Bellatrix Looked at her arm. "Yeah I didn't think you could. She would have to be the one to do it since she marked me. Like I had with your arm."

Hermione nodded.

Ron"and then?"

Bellatrix looked at them "Then he was about to kill me. Voldemort had his wand pointed at me, but Hermione saved me. She called for me. I felt it. Then next thing I knew I was waking up here."

Harry"We need to leave now then they could follow"

Bellatrix shock her head"No they can't the disk I gave Hermione can not be traced It will lead them somewhere else but never lead them to you guys."

Ron"Where did you even get that thing anyways?"

Bellatrix" I honestly can't fill you guys on to much. I am sorry."

Hermione"Why not? Voldemort already knows you are helping us."

Bellatrix"Because"

Hermione" Rubbish just tell us!"

Bellatrix looked at Hermione shocked. "I CAN'T! I swore! I made an unbreakable vow!"

They looked at her with there jaw slightly opened. Bellatrix looked down.

Hermione barely whispered "Why?"

Bellatrix "Because I found out to much. I knew to much. But I was promised after Voldemort dies everything will be explained. You guys will know everything. After everything that has happen everything I have tried to do for you guys please just trust me. Please."

Hermione left the room.

Harry"I trust you. You have helped us and Will continue right?"

Bellatrix nodded

Ron"I trust you also. Hermione will come around. I honestly don't know what is wrong with her."

Harry"We need to make sure everything is packed and we should leave soon"

Ron nodded

Bellatrix" Ummm...I think I need some clothes first."

Harry and Ron blushed

Ron"Oh um."

Harry"I'll send Hermione back up shes um good with that kind of stuff."

Ron lifted his eyebrow "Hermione's good with naked women?"

They laughed and Bellatrix blushed

Harry"I ment with clothes."

Harry and Ron left the room and sent Hermione back up.

Hermione didn't even look at Bellatrix when she reentered the room. Hermione grabbed her bag.

Hermione"Do you wear jeans? Or do you want a skirt? Do you want me to wash your old clothes real fast?"

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hand to stop her from going threw her bag.

Bellatrix"Are you okay?"

Hermione"yeah just fine. What clothes do you want have you ever wore jeans before?"

Bellatrix"Yes a few times. I think they are comfy."

Hermione pulled a pair of jeans and a shirt out.

Hermione"Here these are mine but I am sure you knew that"

Bellatrix grabbed them from her and held her hand.

Bellatrix"Thank you Hermione."

They make eye contact. Bellatrix slowly ran her hand up and down Hermione's arm. Bellatrix slowly leaned in and placed her lips softly on Hermione's. Hermione kissed her back softly at first then pulled away.

Hermione" as much as I want to we can't do this"

Bellatrix looked down"Why?"

Hermione" Because we are going into a battle we don't know if we can win and it wouldn't be fair. Plus you have unbreakable vow that could also kill you"

Bellatrix"But unbreakable matters if I talk and I don't plan on it. The fight at Hogwarts I know we will win. You scared I understand it is okay. It will all be okay."

Bellatrix leaned in to kiss Hermione again. "I SAID NO!" Hermione slapped Bellatrix. Bellatrix hand went to her face and she held her cheek.

Hermione "I...I am sorry." Hermione stepped closer to Bellatrix. Bellatrix put her hand up to stop Hermione as a tear ran down Bellatrix's face.

Hermione"Bella please."

Bellatrix turned around and shock her head no.

Bellatrix" I am ...I'm gonna get dressed if you don't mind can you please wait down stairs with the boys. I'll be there soon."

Hermione could hear the emotionless in Bellatrix's voice.

Hermione"Okay. I will be down there if you need me."

Bellatrix"Don't worry I wont."

Hermione left and let a single tear fall down her face as she stood in the hall. she calmed her self down still shocked she had slapped Bellatrix. Once she was calm she went down stairs with the boys.


End file.
